My Fault ((An England X World Fic))
by LittleYaoiMunchkin
Summary: "I believe whenever someone was toyed with by time,they are always reborn to live normal happy lives." A/N:Just another England X World fic!Hope you'll enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1 (08-15 10:00:40)

England sat in an armchair drinking a cup of tea when a loud bang came from upstairs.Rolling his eyes in annoyance,he set down his tea onto a small platter which sat on the coffee table beside him and stood up.Walking to the staircase,he noticed some shouting coming from upstairs.The voices which spoke these words were very familiar to England.All _too_ familiar.England rolled his eyes once more before marching up the stairs and bursting into the guest bedroom where his brothers were staying for the month."BLOODY HELL!"England screamed as he saw a half demon,half goat creature called Deot walk around the room.

Scotland,Ireland,North and Wales all looked at England with almost apologetic expressions."WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DEOT IN MY BLOODY HOUSE!!??"England yelled in furry.The rest of the Kirkland brothers just looked at each other,afraid of what their youngest brother will do to them.North,being the slight coward he is,ran behind Wales and started bursting into tears.Ireland gulped before explaining the situation as best he could."You see,Artie,--I don't know how to say this but,North brought his pet Deot with him..."

England sighed,slightly less irritated.He looked up,his emerald green eyes showing less anger than a moment ago and said,"Next time,just tell me."And without another word,England slam the door shut.He stormed down the stairs and went back to the armchair he was previously sitting in.Taking another sip of his tea,he felt a pain in his chest.Looking down,he saw a crimson red stain his dark green shirt.Suddenly feeling all the air in his lungs disappear he fell to the ground.He gripped onto his chest as all he could hear was the slow,fading sound of his heartbeat.Watching his cup fall before him,silent overtook him.A wav. I'm of sleep took over him and he closed his eye halfway.Seeing his brothers running down the stairs he coughed out blood before closing his eyes,letting sleep overtake him.

 **OoOoO**

England lay in the hospital room with multiple machines hooked up to him.The steady sounds of ' **Beep** ' echoed through the room.Scotland and Wales were outside the room while North and Ireland waited out front in the lobby."What happened to him?"Wales asked,worry evident in the tone of his voice.

The doctor sighed before explaining England's condition."I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for him.From the looks of things,your brother has been internally bleeding for quite a long time."

"What does the time span of him bleeding have anything to do with what's happening right now?"Scotland snapped,anger overwhelming him by the worry he felt for his brother.

"That has to do with everything."The doctor said sternly.

"I don't understand."Wales said,furrowing his brow in concern."What do you mean ' _everything_ '?"

"You see,overtime,the blood hardened and has pierced throw both his skin and lungs,almost piercing his heart."The man explained,trying to make it sound as simple as possible.Scotland felt small tears threaten the corners of his eyes as he asked,"So basically you're saying;my brother is going to die?"The doctor nodded solemnly.

Scotland covered his mouth as the tears fell down his cheeks,and hand."Oh God."he said,voice muffled by his hand yet still audible."No,this isn't happening."Scotland cried silently into his hand,chocking on the few words he was trying to mouth.Wales pulled Scotland into a warm,heartfelt embrace as he felt small tears fall from his eyes.

 **OoOoO**

America sat in the Meeting Hall with the feeling that something was missing.Looking to his side as spotting France,he had decided to ask him whether he felt the same.Tappimg France's shoulder,the Frenchman turned his head to face America."What is it Amérique?"

"Do you have the feeling of something missing?"America asked.France nodded before replying,

"Oui,I have.But to be honest,I thought I was the only one."France admitted,biting his lip slightly.America mad a "Hmm" before turning his gaze to the pasta loving Italian.Tapping Italy on the shoulder,Italy turned his head to America—much like what France did.Tilting his head slightly to the left,Italy asked,"What is it America?"

America scooted a little closer to Italy and whispered,"Do you notice something's missing?"Italy nodded and opened his mouth to say something,but stopped once he heard Germany yell,"Italy,America,please restrain from having private chats during World Meetings."Both the Italian and American men nodded before going into thoughtful silence.' _What are we missing?_ 'American,France and Italy thought until it hit the three like how a boxer would hit their opponents."England!"the three exclaimed all at once.All the nations looked at the three,some in surprised,others in annoyance."Aiya!Why the heck you guys yell in the middle of a meeting!?"China asked,crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Wait,"Russia said,looking around."Where is England?"

 **OoOoO**

 **A/N:Heyo!Sorry for the kinda short first chapter,but I kinda like it that way.Anyways,I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the chapters to come!Oh,and also,please leave a review!It would mean so much to me.And with that said,I do not own the characters in this story I only own the plot. (]-])/ Have a lovely day!~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_It's so cold. Why? Why do I hear sirens? Why can't I move?! What's happening?! Help! Help! God, why can't I speak? No, why can't I feel my body? What's going on? Why can I hear crying? It's familiar -- SCOTTIE?! Scottie!! God, can't he hear me?! Why can't I speak?! And why can't I move?! Help! Please, help!!_

 _ **OoOoO**_

Scotland held the comatosed Brit's hand with one hand, using the other to muffled the light sobs he was producing. He had stayed by England's side ever since they were allowed to see him, using the time to remember how awful he was to his brother when they were younger, _much_ younger.

 _If I were a better brother,_ Scotland thought. _I could've protected you from that damn... then maybe you would of gotten hurt, then this wouldn't be happening._

Scotland chocked on hiccups, as he tightened his grip on the blonde's hand.

"Big bro?"he heard a quiet, a little feminine, voice say from behind him. Scotland turned his head slightly, just enough to see his crossdressing brother, North.(North is the nickname for Northern Ireland cuz why not?) "North, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the meeting for Artie?"Scotland asked.

North nodded his head abruptly, and said,"Ireland said he would go for me to tomorrow's meeting. Also, I brought Artie some flowers." He held up a beautifully arranged bouquet of a mix of flowers. Those flowers included; lavenders, roses, violets as well as a few lilies.

The sight of North's thoughtful gift made a smile tug his lips, making him lightly smirk.

"I wanted to give them to Artie myself."North added.

"Of course you did."Scotland said, holding his hand out for North to take. The boy took his older brother's hand, walked up to England and placed the bouquet onto the side table beside the Brit's bed. He sat down on the chair beside Scotland, and they stayed like that for a while. In complete silence, until North spoke up and asked,

"Big bro, will Artie die?"

 **OoOoO**

 **A/N:Yikes, that chapter was short... sorry. I guess I rushed this one though. I just wanted to prove I wasn't dead and that I won't abandon this book to make a UsUk pottertalia cuz that's just ridiculous. Anyways, I made North a cross dressing male because Ireland suppose to be a girl, but I wrote him as a boy in the last chapter, so why not? So... have a lovely day. o3o**


	3. Chapter 3

"Big bro, will Artie die?"

"What makes you say that?"Scotland asked, tilting his head slightly so he could have a better view of his little 'sister's' face.

"Well, Ireland says he won't make it, but Wales says he will."

Scotland painfully sighed. He closed his eyes halfway, staring down at the floor. "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if Artie'll survive or not. The doctor says he'll die, but he's a nation so he might have a chance..."Scotland said in an unusually quiet tone. "But we can't ever let our hopes up."

 **OoOoO**

All nations fell into silence as they all stared at one seat. That one empty seat. It was strange for all of them because; yesterday England was here, but not today.

All the nations continued the silence as they thought of reasons why England was not there. No one dared to ask the question, since it was a little rude. But, let's be honest, half of the nations didn't give a damn about politeness and such. So why are they acting differently now?

The silence continued for another good forty minutes when Romano finally asked the question they all were thinking — just in different wordings, but more or less the same.

"Tch, where the hell is the tea living bastard?"

After that, nations started disputing our their answers. In less than a minute, the silence they had a moment ago was now replaced with nation after nation voicing over each other just so their opinion could be heard.

"Oh my maple.."mumbled Canada. Over all the racket, only he had noticed the small island nation known as Northern Ireland.

North looked a little confused by the noise, as well as a bit scared. To be frank, none of the Kirkland brothers had been to a World Meeting except England. Though, Canada had travelled all over the U.K., so he did have a chance to meet England's brothers.

 ** _Yoooooooo... man, I have not been active for a while and I finally come out with this cr*p. S*t._**

 ** _Well, sorry for the late, short chapter, but skool started and I had been sick for the last couple of days (around a week idk)._**

 ** _Next chapter probs coming out later.. idk. /_**

 ** _Hope you thought this chapter was, at least, decent.._**


End file.
